


The Dancer

by DonJonson



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Dancer!Peter, Harley is Tony's Bio son, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Not Beta Read, forgive my grammar, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonJonson/pseuds/DonJonson
Summary: Harley Keener-Stark didn’t have any interest in ballet.It’s not that he hated dancing. In fact, he enjoyed dancing with his friends and family from time to time. It just that there was nothing about this art that attracted him. So, when his father gave him two tickets to see with his youngest sister Morgan the Swan Lake on his free Saturday night, Harley was less than thrilled.





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my poor English. I still have a lot to learn, and if you want follow me in my tumblr. I am as Donnalisy.

The Dancer

 

Harley Keener-Stark  _ didn’t _ have any interest in ballet.

 

It’s not that he hated dancing. In fact, he enjoyed dancing with his friends and family from time to time. It just that there was nothing about this art that attracted him. So, when his father gave him two tickets to see with his youngest sister Morgan the Swan Lake on his free Saturday night, Harley was less than thrilled.

 

“Aren’t you excited, Harley?” said his little sister almost jumping in the copilot seat. “We are going to see Swan Lake! They're going to recreate the original soundtrack in the live orchestra! And I heard that they are going to implement a switch between…” Harley focused on the radio.

 

Harley considered himself a good brother. He always wanted to be there for both of his sisters. He wasn’t afraid to play dress up and get his nails painted to make Morgan happy. His YouTube history was full of “How to make pretty braids and not die” tutorials. He was there when Kim broke up with her boyfriend for cheating on her. That guy went to school with a black eye the next day. He even listened Morgan talk about  The Swan Lake two days straight.

 

Yes, he was a  _ good _ brother, but if hear another word about ballet, he was going to lose it.  

 

Their seats were the best seats in the house, not too close to the orchestra to become deaf,  but good enough to appreciate the complete stage. They almost lost their seats because Morgan insisted to buy flowers for the dancer that played Odette. Harley agreed to buy the flowers just to make her happy and hoping that they could miss the first few minutes of the show.

 

When the lights of the went low, Morgan switched his hand in excitement.

 

“It’s gonna be the two  _ longest _ hours of life my life.” He taught.

 

The first act was so bad as he thought, but for his taste, it was too much preparation for hunting. However, when the second act began, his perspective about the play changed completely.

 

Thanks to Morgan, he knew that the second act supposed to appear the swan Odette after the prince tried to kill her. He was expecting a cliche scene where Odette came out from the bushes and danced with the prince, falling deeply in love. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

 

From the bushes, a beautiful boy entered the stage wearing a “masculine” version of Odette’s outfit, and by masculine, it meant that he was wearing tights with feathers and a pretty lace lose t-shirt with a v neck. 

 

“Pretty” Harley whispered under his breath without taking his eyes from the boy.

 

“What did you say?” Morgan also whispered.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“Why is that guy is dressed in feathers?” he asked trying to change the conversation. 

 

“I  _ told  _ you in the way here. He is the first man to play Odette. Now, shut up.”

 

Harley couldn’t stop watching the boy dancing on the stage. There was something in every delicate movement, jump, pirouette, and turn that keep the older boy mesmerized, almost like if he was on a trance.

 

It was supposed to be the two longest hours of his life, but instead, it felt like a short dream for him, a very pleasant dream. 

 

The red curtains defined the end of the show, and as the dancers appeared in the stage one last time, the crowd applauded for the magnificent show. Harley clapped with the same intensity of the people around him; however, when the older boy saw the dancer that captivated him with his performance, Harley applauded with more intensity until his hands hurt.

 

One of the perks of being children of Tony Stark is that they had backstage passages to meet the choreographers, musicians, and especially dancers. 

 

Harley and Morgan greeted all the people that they could, Morgan more eager than his older brother. Harley shared the typical “Oh, you danced so well” or “I really liked your presentation”, but even though he wanted to give all his attention to those people that really deserved it, a part of Harley was looking for the boy that apparently had put a spell on him.

 

“There he is!” Harley heard his little sister as he looked to whom she was referring, and there he was, the swan that had stolen his mind. “Let’s go and say ‘hello’ to him before he goes away!”

 

Harley didn’t fight when Morgan grabbed him by the arm to practically run to where the boy stood. The blond boy was too busy admiring the beauty of the dancer that Harley didn’t stop when the two teenagers were in the same spot. This resulted in both of the boys falling on the floor, more specifically, Harley falling on top of the dancer.

 

The dancer was prettier in person. He had soft-looking brown hair, thin lips with a bit of pinkish tone, and big hypnotic brown eyes under silver eyeliner. Harley wasn’t surprised to see makeup and glitter on the dancers face. It was common for dancers to wear makeup.  

 

No, the dancer wasn’t pretty. He was beautiful. 

 

“ _ Cough, cough. _ ” Harley heard his sister cough, and only then, he realized in what position both of the boys where.

 

Awkwardly, Harley hurried up to get away from the younger boy.

 

“Sorry!” Harley offered a hand to the dancer, who accepted it with a shy smile.

 

“I'm so sorry. It wasn’t my intention to tackle you down.” The older boy said as he felt how his cheeks become red as a ruby.

 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t paying attention either.” The boy smiled at him. “I am Peter Benjamin Parker.”

 

“Harley Stark-Kenner.” 

 

“Morgan Stark-Potts.” The twelve-year-old appeared between the two boys.

 

Harley forgot that his little sister was with them.

 

“I am Morgan, Harley's little sister.” she looked at him. “Which reminds me, Harls, please let go the hand of this master of ballet, please.”

 

The southern boy let go of Peter’s hand. 

 

If his face was red before, now he was sure that he was red as the carmine from the top of his head till his shoulders. 

 

“Sorry, about my brother. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.”

 

“Excuse me, but look who's talkin’. The one that last week almost burned the kitchen trying to do s’mores.” He said indignantly.

 

“But who ate the s’mores at the end? You, so shut up.”

 

Peter giggled at the young girl’s comment. Ghosh, he was too cute. 

 

“By the way, these are for you.” Morgan gave him the flowers. “I really like your technique. It is so flawless and so expressive what is your secret?”

 

Peter gave Morgan a smile and thanked her for the flowers.

 

As his sister and Peter talk about the different types of movements, Harley couldn’t take his eyes from Peter. There was something in this guy that just attracted him. Harley had dated guys before, but none of them make Harley feel this way, like if he was under a spell.

 

“Harley, can we invite Peter to eat dinner with us?” Morgan asked him, taking him by surprise.

 

“I-I well. It’s fine by me, but I don't know if Peter wants to.”

 

Peter smiled again… Dear Lord! It there a moment that this guy is not cute.

 

“Actually, I don’t mind take dinner. I am always starving after a presentation, and a heard of a place that has some mean cheeseburgers.” He looked at Harley and winked at him. “I'm just going to change, and I will be here in a moment.”

 

Did he… Did he just wink at him? As in an act of flirting?

 

“Okay! See you in the parking lot!” Morgan screamed. 

 

Morgan nudged him. 

 

“Uuuhhh, you like him.” She said in a teasing tone.

 

Harley could swear that she got ever reader. 

 

“Puff, I don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do,” Morgan said teasing him. “But don’t worry. I saw how he saw you. It obvious that he likes you back.”

 

Harley just moved his head as they started walking to the parking lot.

 

Peter didn't take long to get to the parking lot. He wore a pair of jeans and t-shirt with a science pun written on it “I make bad jokes, but only periodically.” His makeup was mostly wiped up, but he still had a hint of the glitter of his face. Peter also had a bag where most likely he kept his costume.

 

Did he have a thing for boys that use science pun t-shirts and have cute smiles?

 

Yes, he did.

 

“Are we ready?” he said to the Starks.

 

“Yep, let’s go before the place closes. You can go with Haley in the front seat. I let you my place in the car.” Morgan said with a little smirk as she gets in the car. “Ah, and you can put your backpack in the back.”

 

Hisr sister could be so dangerous when she wanted.

 

“That’s so kind of you, Morgan,” Peter said as he opened the back door.

 

“Let me help you with that.” Harley took his backpack from him and put it on the backside. 

 

“Thank you, it is good to know that there are still gentlemen in this era,” Peter confessed as he walked to the co-pilot door, but before he could open it, Harley opened the door for him.

 

“We’re at the border of extinction,  _ darling _ .”

 

The two boys look at each other for a while. Oh, yes, there was chemistry between them.

 

“Excuse me, boys.” The two teenager look at Morgan. “I know that this is a nice moment, but I’m  _ huuuungy _ . Can we please get those cheeseburgers before my starch eat itself?”

 

The boys laughed.

 

Peter was right. Those cheeseburgers were really good, and the milkshakes we so delicious. They talk about themselves to get to know each other better. It resulted that Peter was a ballet dancer since he was three-years-old, and according to the director of the show, he chose Peter to be Odette because he was good at showing emotion to the dance. He also was planning to study biology and engineering while he danced at the company to make extra money. Peter commented that he was a huge fan of Star Wars, and he was planning to go to the Comic Con.

 

Beautiful 

 

Funny

 

Smart

 

And a nerd?

 

Was this  _ the _ perfect boy?

 

After they all ate, Morgan was exhausted. She literally fell asleep over Peter while he was finishing his chocolate milkshake. The teenager put the girl in the back seat and buckled her up.

 

“You didn’t have to bring me home all the way to Queens, Harley,” Peter said as he looked for his keys. Both boys were in front of the building where Peter and his aunt lived.

 

Harley felt mixed emotions. For one side, he was happy for this time with Peter. It’s been a long time since he felt this kind of joy, but nonetheless, he also was sad because his time with the dancer was about to finish.

 

“It’s nothing, Honey.” He smiled at him. “I had a really good time with you tonight. Thank you.”

 

Peter chuckled, “Why are you thanking me?”

 

“For showing me that ballet it’s really beautiful.” and he offered his hand to him. Peter smiled as he accepted it.

 

“Whenever you want.” and without warning, Peter pulled the blond boy from his hand to give him a small peach in the mouth. 

 

Well, it wasn’t exactly in his mouth but close enough for Harley to felt his lips touching the soft end of the dancer’s lips.

 

“I hope we can meet again.” and then Peter when inside of the building. 

 

It took Harley two full minutes to come back to reality. He went back to his car and keep his eyes on the apartment while his mind was owned by the dancer. 

 

“So are you two going back out soon?”

 

“Jesus!” Harley jumped from his seat. “Weren’t you sleep in the back seat?”

 

“I woke up just in time to see him give you a kiss, so are you two going out soon? Did he give you his number? Can I come with you two? I swear that I will get lost as soon as you two start to make up.”

 

Harley felt how his cheeks got red. “How do you even know what makeup is? You know what, I don’t even want to know, and not, I’m not goin’ out with him… I didn’t get his number.” Harley said in a disappointed voice.

 

“So what’s that thing that you have in your hand?” Morgan pointed at his hand.

 

Harley looked at what his little sister was pointing. There was a little paper with a phone number on it and a heart beside the name of  “The Dancer.”

 

When… when did he… The handshake. Peter slipped the paper when he grabbed his hand and kissed him.

 

Harley smiled at the piece of paper in his hand.

“So this means that you are going to come with me next Friday to the next Swan Lake presentation?”

 

Oh, he was going to be at every recital of the Swan Lake. Well, as long as Peter was there.

 

“We’ll see.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
